Entre canciones de rock y nanas para dormir
by jacque-kari
Summary: De la misma forma Yamato cambiaría las guitarras eléctricas y canciones de rock por nanas para dormir, porque la pequeña luciérnaga no se dormiría en otros brazos que no fueran los de su padre, ni arrullada por otra música que no fuera la voz grave y fascinante que, ella ignoraba, pertenecía al famoso vocalista de una famosa banda de rock [Para 0.1-san]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para 0.1-san_

* * *

 **** ** _Entre canciones de rock y nanas para dormir_** ****

No eran una familia convencional. Él con sus giras y firmas de autógrafos, y ella con sus clases en la universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras la pequeña Hotaru quedaba al cuidado de sus abuelos maternos cuando sus padres no podían encargarse de ella por atender sus deberes.

Vivían en un pequeño departamento de Odaiba, elección que obedecía a dos fines: el fácil transporte de la pequeña a casa de sus abuelos y ser el hogar tranquilo y recatado en el que una estrella de rock pudiera descansar junto a su familia cuando no estaba de viaje. No obstante ello, los medios algunas veces lograban meter sus narices en sus aposentos, y la fama de lobo se la había ganado a pulso, defendiendo el escaso y preciado tiempo que tenía con sus dos mujeres y la intimidad que no vendía por nada en la tierra.

Yamato había insistido en que ella dejara de trabajar, pero Hikari —terca como cualquier Yagami que se precie de serlo—, se resistía a vivir a costa de él. No era que ganara mucho de niñera, sin embargo, le permitía aportar al pago de su matrícula y a los gastos generales de la casa. El valor de poder cuidar, al menos en parte, de sí misma y su hija, era impagable, claro está. Lo que más sentía era no poder pasar tanto tiempo con ella o con su esposo como quisiera, pero al final del día valía la pena. Sabía que vendrían tiempos mejores.

Ya llevaban dos años viviendo juntos y un año de casados. Lo que en un inicio se vio como un pequeño descuido y gran error devenido en la bendición que siempre significa la llegada de un niño al mundo, era ahora una familia, familia poco convencional como dije al inicio, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Desde afuera parecía una locura, y no pocos habían cuestionado el convulsionado estilo de vida que llevaban, en el que muy pocas veces se los veía a los tres juntos. Pero funcionaba. De alguna extraña y misteriosa forma, funcionaba. Habían aprendido a atesorar cada instante y convertirlos en pequeñas eternidades.

Tal vez Hikari se encargaba de todo cuando él no estaba, pero cuando Yamato regresaba de una gira ambos sabían, como si fuera una especie de convenio tácito, que estaría a cargo de los almuerzos por los meses que durara su estadía, no por un afán de distribuir equitativamente las tareas, sino porque Hotaru, cerca de cumplir los dos años de edad, rehuía comer lo que su madre —poco adiestrada en la cocina— preparaba.

De la misma forma Yamato cambiaría las guitarras eléctricas y canciones de rock por nanas para dormir, porque la pequeña _luciérnaga *_ no se dormiría en otros brazos que no fueran los de su padre, ni arrullada por otra música que no fuera la voz grave y fascinante que, ella ignoraba, pertenecía al famoso vocalista de una famosa banda de rock.

Mientras que en cosa de cuentos nadie ganaba a Hikari, y la poca inventiva del rubio cedía ante la infinita imaginación de su esposa.

Ni qué decir de los pañales, más que el vergonzoso hecho de que los dedos de Yamato, tan ágiles sobre las cuerdas de un bajo, se volvían torpes en aquella mundana tarea.

Porque nadie te prepara para ser padre, y menos a él que nunca tuvo entre sus planes serlo. Pero entre caídas y desventuras, a pesar del constante caos que reinaba sus vidas, seguían día a día aprendiendo a serlo y reinventando el concepto tradicional de familia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 ***** Hotaru significa luciérnaga. Tomé este nombre de una conversación en el topic Yamakari del foro Proyecto 1-8

 **0.1-san,** una vez me preguntaste si había pensado en escribir cómo sería la boda de Yamato y Hikari o cómo se desenvolverían como padres. Y bueno, quise intentarlo por ti.

Espero que te gustara aunque no pudiera terminarlo a tiempo. Después de todo, solo se cumple años una vez al año, pero por suerte hay 364 días más para poder desearte un feliz no cumpleaños :)

Gracias a todo el que llegue hasta aquí.


End file.
